Angels On Deck
by jasonstoneface
Summary: There's a killer onboard the S. S. Tipton.  Charlie's Angels are hired to find out who it is.  Contains Cailey and Zaya, mostly Cailey.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Suite Life on Deck or Charlie's Angels. They belong to Disney and Sony Pictures, respectively. This story is based on the Charlie's Angels Season 1 episode, "Angels at Sea," except I'm using Kris instead of Jill. This is more or less a rewrite with additional scenes and dialogue. No plaigiarism intended, folks, this story is totally just for fun.

**ANGELS ON DECK**

_Once upon a time, there were three little girls who went to the Police Academy, two in Los Angeles, the other in San Francisco. And they were each assigned. . . very hazardous duties. But I took them away from all that, and now they work for me. My name is Charlie._

_-Charlie Townsend_

The S. S. Tipton was sailing along the Pacific Ocean. On board, a couple was walking along one of the hallways. They turned a corner and were walking towards a room, when suddenly, the door closed by itself. They turned to go back, but the door they had just walked into closed as well! "Hey!" yelled the man. But it was too late. Before either of them could figure out what was going on, steam began pouring into the room from the pipes. The woman started coughing. There was another door on the side wall, but it wouldn't open either. As the steam filled the room, their cries for help went unheard. . .

At the Townsend Detective Angency in Los Angeles, California, John Bosley was sitting at his desk. On the speaker phone was Wilfred Tipton, owner of the S. S. Tipton as well as the Tipton Hotel chain. "Well, what kind of people are the victims, Mr. Tipton?" asked Bosley.

"Just ordinary, everyday people, Mr. Bosley," answered Mr. Tipton. "No big shots, no super-rich people. There have been fifteen deaths in the last two months onboard my ship. Open steam valves, stairways collapsing, somebody disappearing from aboard for one reason or another."

Sitting at the small bar in the office, Kelly Garrett asked, "And you have no idea who could be responsible? An enemy maybe or a competitor?"

"Well, competitors are competitors," answered Mr. Tipton. "And I have more enemies than I'd like to admit. But no. I'm convinced it's someone from within."

Sitting on the nearby couch, Kris Munroe asked, "What about the teenagers that go to school onboard your ship? Have any of them been targeted?"

"Fortunately, no," answered Mr. Tipton. "But I've been getting a lot of calls from worried parents concerning their children's safety. Lord knows I'm worried because my own daughter London is a student at Seven Seas High as well."

Standing behind the bar, Sabrina Duncan finally added her voice to the conversation. "Is the insurance company going to send an investigator with the Tipton when it leaves Los Angeles on Monday?"

"No," answered Mr. Tipton. "But they did approve of my sending for private investigators. That is, if I can talk you people into taking the case. I've done my research and I hear you're very good at what you do. Mr. Townsend?"

From a speaker-box on Bosley's desk came the voice of Charlie Townsend. "It's your decision, Angels. So, what's it going to be?"

Kris was the first to speak. "Well, Charlie, if we have to take a vote, I say we take the case. How about you, Bree?"

Sabrina seemed to consider it. Finally, she said, "Okay, I vote yes. Kelly?"

Kelly already knew what her response would be. "I vote yes."

"And if anybody is interested, I vote yes also," said Bosley as he took a sip of scotch.

"I guess that makes it unanimous," said Charlie. "Alright, Angels, I suggest you start packing. Mr. Tipton, would you kindly fax us the insurance company reports and your list of suspects?"

"Will do," said Mr. Tipton. "It's a pleasure doing business with you."

There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," said Bosley. When he opened it, he cried out, "Oh my G**!" The Angels turned in surprise.

"What's that?" asked Mr. Tipton.

"We have a visitor," answered Bosley.

"A visitor?" asked Charlie. "Someone I know?"

"I don't think so," answered Bosley. "He's deaf, dumb, and blind."

"Somebody pinned a mannequin to the door, Charlie, with a note," said Sabrina.

Kris took the note off the mannequin, saying, "It says 'Do not sail on the Tipton.' It's written in block letters with a marker."

"Hmm, that tells us one thing," said Charlie.

"Yeah," agreed Kelly. "That the murderer knows who we are, where to find us, and that we're working on this case."

"Well, it looks like you've got your work cut out for you," said Mr. Tipton. "I'll fax you all the information I have so you can get to work. I'll also arrange your accommodations. First class, on me. Good luck."

Soon, Charlie, Bosley, and the Angels were running down their list of suspects. Bosley said, "According to the insurance investigators report, Haggis, the maintenance man, doesn't think there is a killer, suspects nobody. Mr. Tipton considers him a suspect because he knows the ship so well."

"Marion Moseby, the manager," said Charlie.

"Described as disgruntled, uptight, and easily irritated," said Kris. "Sounds to me like good motivation."

"Next, I have Zachary and Cody Martin, twin brothers and students of Seven Seas High," said Charlie. "Zack also works the smoothie bar, while Cody works as the ship's towel boy."

"Zack is described by Mr. Moseby as the Tipton's resident trouble-maker," said Kelly. "And Cody, while usually more responsible than his twin, is often caught in the middle of Zack's schemes. And being one of the top two students, he's certainly intelligent enough to pull something like this off."

"Maya Bennett, waitress of the smoothie bar and Zack's girlfriend," said Charlie.

"She's suspected because the killings started mere months after she came onboard," said Sabrina.

"Get this," said Bosley. "Mr. Tipton even suspects his daughter London as the killer. Mr. Tipton says as much he loves his daughter, she's made it no secret that she doesn't like living aboard the Tipton and has tried numerous schemes to get off."

"Next, Bailey Pickett, London's roommate, one of the top two students, and Cody's ex-girlfriend," said Charlie.

"Hmm. Like they say, 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned,'" said Kris.

"Emma Tutweiller, one of the main teachers of Seven Seas High," said Charlie.

"Described as uptight and easily annoyed, just like Mr. Moseby," said Kelly. "Although, personally, I would think that if she was going to start killing people, she would've already killed some of the students as well."

"And last but not least, Kirby Morris, the Tipton's security guard," finished Charlie.

"So clean, he's squeaky," said Sabrina. "But he certainly has the means to pull this type of crime off."

"Bon voyage, Angels," said Charlie.

Sabrina, Kelly, Kris, and Bosley boarded the Tipton and walked up to the desk in the lobby. Bosley rang the bell, and Mr. Moseby soon came out. "Good morning, how may I help you?" asked Moseby.

"Hi, Marion Moseby?" asked Bosley. After a nod from Moseby, Bosley continued. "We're the investigators Mr. Tipton hired. We have first-class rooms reserved. Should be under John Bosley."

Moseby got on the computer and looked them up. "Ah, yes, here you are. Here's your room key, Mr. Bosley. Sabrina Duncan, you're right next door." Sabrina stepped forward and accepted her key. "Across the hall, Kelly Garrett." Kelly took her key. "And finally, Kristine Munroe. You're next door to Miss Garrett." Once Kris accepted her key, Moseby spoke up. "In spite of the current circumstances, we want to welcome you aboard the S. S. Tipton. If you have any questions or problems, do bring them to me. We hope you enjoy your stay, and good luck on your case. Once you have settled into your rooms, you're welcome to the breakfast buffet on the Sky Deck."

"Thank you very much, we accept," said Sabrina. A bellboy then approached and began showing the party of four to their rooms. Each of them carried a single suitcase.

Bosley walked into his room. After setting down his suitcase, he took off his suit and threw it into a chair. He opened up his suitcase and pulled out a black briefcase that was sitting on top of his clothes. He set it next to his suitcase. When he turned, he noticed a life-jacket sitting on his bed with a note pinned to it. He took the note off the life-jacket and read over it before hearing a sharp beep. Turning to his briefcase, he opened it, revealing a phone inside. It was a portable phone that allowed Bosley and the Angels to communicate with Charlie and each other over a secure line. After another beep, Bosley answered it. "Hello, Charlie? We're all aboard."

"Fine," came Charlie's response. "Hold on while I call the Angels."

Sabrina heard a beep as she looked at a note she had found. She answered the phone. "Hi, Charlie."

Kris heard the beep next as she sat on her bed holding a note. She answered the phone. "Hi, Charlie, it's Kris."

Sitting in a chair, Kelly was the last to answer. Like the others, she too was holding a note. "Hi, Charlie."

"Alright, team, we're all on the line now," said Charlie. "How do you like your ocean cruise so far?"

"Oh fine," answered Kelly. "If you call getting a threatening note from the killer while you're still tied to the dock having fun."

"I got one too," said Kris. "It was on my bathroom door."

"Yeah, me too," said Sabrina.

"Mine was pinned to a life-jacket," said Bosley.

"What do they say?" asked Charlie.

Bosley was the first to answer. "Mine says, 'Leave the Tipton now, or learn to be a long-distance swimmer. The life you save will be your own.'"

"Check this out," said Kris. "Mine says, 'Hey, Blondie. Among your planned shipboard activities are screaming, pain, and three depressing funerals. Won't that be fun?'"

"Kelly?" asked Charlie.

"Oh, mine's brief and to the point," responded Kelly. "It reads, 'Bon voyage, you're dead.'"

"Sabrina?" asked Charlie.

"'I love you, I'll prove it, you won't like it, I don't care,'" quoted Sabrina.

"I don't think there's much question that you're dealing with someone who's mentally deranged," said Charlie.

"Well, deranged or not, nobody's going to ruin my cruise," said Kris.

Kelly smiled and said, "Mine either."

Sabrina just rolled her eyes as Charlie said, "Just be careful, Angels. There's no way to tell which way this killer will move."

Later that day, the Angels and Bosley were walking towards the pool, dressed for the occasion. Sabrina and Bosley were dressed in beach clothes, while Kris and Kelly were wearing long t-shirts over their swimsuits. Bosley said, "So far, nothing has happened today."

"The pool is near the smoothie bar, so we'll be able to keep an eye on at least three of our suspects," said Kris.

"You mean, I will," said Sabrina. "I'll be working while you and Kelly go swimming."

After classes were over, Cody Martin was in his cabin doing his homework. His roommate Woody Fink walked in, saying, "Hey, Cody, what's up?" Cody looked at his roommate, but didn't answer. Woody said, "What's with you, Cody? It's like you haven't been yourself lately. Come to think of it, it seems things have gone downhill for you ever since you and Bailey broke up."

Again, Cody looked at Woody but said nothing. He then looked at the picture he still kept of Bailey on his desk. He hung his head and closed his book. He finally spoke up, saying, "I got to go work." Woody just looked at him in surprise as he walked out.

When Cody was gone, Woody shook his head and said to himself, "He and Bailey have got to get back together."

Speaking of Bailey Pickett, she had just spent an hour with one of the boys after class. He said to her, "Look, Bailey, I like you, I really do. But I just don't think this is going to work. I need someone who will commit to me 100 percent and you're just not doing that. Are you sure you're over Cody? Because I don't think you are. Goodbye, Bailey."

As the boy walked away, Bailey hung her head. "Why does every boy think I should go back to Cody?" she asked herself. Of course, she already knew the answer. She just refused to admit it to herself.

Zack and Cody were heading for work when Maya joined them. "Hey, guys," she said with a smile.

Zack returned the smile and said, "Hey, Maya, ready to go to work?"

Maya nodded and said, "As ready as can be. Cody?"

Cody shrugged and answered, "Yeah, I guess." Zack and Maya looked at each other in concern. Like Woody, they too had noticed that Cody didn't seem to be himself lately.

Bailey walked into her cabin and plopped down on her bed. Seeing her, London Tipton asked, "Bad date?"

"Yeah," answered Bailey. "Every boy I've gone out with seems to think I still like Cody."

"Not my problem," said London. "Bye." She then left, leaving Bailey alone with her sad thoughts.

At the pool, Kelly and Kris were swimming while Sabrina sat in a beach chair pretending to read a magazine. She and Bosley were keeping watch over Zack, Cody, and Maya. Kelly and Kris were casting glances whenever they came up from underwater. Maya walked up to Sabrina and asked, "Can I get you anything, miss?"

Sabrina looked up to Maya and smiled, asking, "Would you happen to have any pineapple smoothies?"

Maya returned the smile and said, "Coming right up."

Zack was wiping down the smoothie bar as Bosley approached. He asked, "Excuse me, could I get a raspberry smoothie, please?"

Zack smiled and said, "Coming right up."

Maya then approached, saying, "Get me a pineapple one, too."

"Gotcha," said Zack as he worked.

Not long after Bosley and Sabrina finished their smoothies, Mr. Moseby approached. "Anything yet, Mr. Bosley?"

"So far, no," said Bosley. "We've been keeping our eyes on Zack, Cody, and Maya, but they haven't left since we've been here."

London then approached, saying, "Hi, Moseby. Hi, poor man."

Bosley took off his sunglasses and asked, "Hey, aren't you London Tipton?"

London smiled and said, "Why, yes I am." She then clapped, saying, "Yay, me!"

A bellboy then walked up to Moseby and whispered something in his ear. Moseby then turned to Bosley and said, "We've got a problem. Excuse us, London."

"Okay," said London in confusion as she watched Moseby, Bosley, and the bellboy walk away. When they were gone, she just shrugged and went to get a tan.

The Angels noticed Bosley walk away. However, they decided to stay where they were for now to avoid suspicion. Right now, Moseby and Kirby, although they were suspects, were the only ones who knew that they were detectives.

Moseby and Bosley walked into a cabin just a as bellboy had put out a fire with the fire extinguisher. Kirby was already there, along with other bellboys. When Moseby and Bosley walked in, Moseby said, "Good heavens! What happened here?"

"A fire, Mr. Moseby," answered Kirby. He then pointed towards the floor adding, "That was lying there."

Moseby and Bosley knelt down and examined what looked like a body. "It's a dummy," said Moseby. Turning to Kirby, he asked, "Whose cabin is this again, Kirby?"

"Sabrina Duncan's," answered Kirby.

Bosley took a whiff as he stood up. "Smells like a. . . chemical fire." Everyone turned around to see a message in red spray paint on the wall. The message:

SORRY, I MISSED YOU!

When Bosley got back to the pool, Kelly called out, "Towel boy!" As Cody approached, she said, "Two, please."

Cody nodded and half-heartedly handed the towels to Kelly and Kris as they got out. Once they dried off, they put their long shirts back on before going with Bosley and Sabrina to talk. Once she had been told what was going on, Sabrina said, "I didn't want to lose anything except that new bikini. It was the first one I ever had that didn't feel like it was going to fall off at the wrong time."

Kelly smiled at this before asking, "Oh, Bree, did you lock your door with you left?"

"I'm sure I did," said Sabrina with a nod.

"The killer must have keys to all the rooms," said Kris.

"Yeah, probably a master key," said Bosley.

"If that's the case," continued Kris, "that may narrow our suspects down to just Moseby, Kirby, and Haggis."

"And unless there's more than one killer, I think it's safe to say that Zack, Cody, and Maya aren't who we're looking for," added Kelly.

"Yeah, I just saw Moseby and Kirby," said Bosley. "We haven't seen Haggis yet, though. Sabrina, was your gun in your cabin when you left?"

"No, I had it with me," said Sabrina.

Kelly said, "We should keep our guns with us now that the killer has started to play his game."

"I was just thinking," said Kris. "If the killer's going to start setting fires, we may be playing into his hands by keeping our rooms in a cluster. I mean, we're all in one place. He can make one easy move, check on all of us, then go up to another deck or even another passage and start a fire. He'd be long gone before we ever find out about it and get there."

Sabrina thought about it for a moment before saying, "Yeah."

Kelly then spoke up again. "We have our own set of master keys. We could spread out all over the ship."

"That way, he wouldn't know where we were," added Sabrina. "It might slow him down."

"I don't know if it's a good idea to slow him down," said Bosley. "I mean, you can't see a snake when it's not moving. But we ought to cover as much of the ship as we can. I'll stay on the top decks."

"I'll take third class," said Sabrina.

"I'll take second," said Kelly.

Kris just shrugged her shoulders and said, "Guess that leaves me with first class."

Kelly smiled and said, "Poor baby." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Cody was sitting on the Sky Deck alone, thinking about his life. It was late at night, well past when he normally went to bed. Ever since he and Bailey broke up, he felt like falling apart. He'd tried several times to win her back and had failed miserably. His biggest failure was at the chocolate factory in Belgium. Since then, he had become distant from everyone. In public, he acted like life was good, but in reality, it wasn't. It seemed everywhere he turned, he saw Bailey with a new guy. He'd tried to date other girls, including Woody's sister, but there was problem with each of them: They weren't Bailey. None of them made him feel how he felt when he was with Bailey. He now spent his nights here on the Sky Deck until curfew. Most of these nights, he daydreamed about what might have been. Some nights, he just cried until he had no more tears left. He constantly beat himself up mentally. He planned an anniversary date for Bailey in Paris one year after they started dating. He had tried to practice it with London to make sure it went perfectly, but it was a disaster. He should have known that wasn't a good idea. He should have known that "winging it," as Zack would say, was the way to go. But now it was too late. Way too late.

Cody was pulled out of his sad thoughts by an alarm. He heard a voice over a loudspeaker saying, "Man overboard! Man overboard!"

Hearing this over an intercom in their cabins, the Angels each walked out one-by-one, guns ready. Bosley, too, made his way out. However, once he stepped out of his cabin, someone hit him in the head with the butt of a rifle, knocking him out.

The Tipton's engines were stopped. The crew was searching over the side of the ship as Kris ran up to the nearest rail. Moseby and Kirby were already there. Kris asked, "What happened?"

"We're not sure exactly," answered Moseby.

Kelly and Sabrina joined her seconds later. "See anybody?" asked Kelly.

"No," answered Kris. "It's too dark."

The voice came over the loudspeaker again. "Man in the crow's nest!" The spotlight was turned to the crow's nest on top of the flagpole. Everyone could see what looked like a body dressed in pajamas.

Thinking she recognized the pajamas, Sabrina asked, "Is it Bosley?"

The body then fell from the crow's nest. When it landed, the Angels, Moseby, and Kirby ran over to it. "It's a dummy!" realized Kris. Someone then fired three shots at them. Fortunately, none of them were hit.

"Whoa! Look out!" yelled Kirby as they scrambled. Sabrina motioned to the side and the Angels moved along the wall until they got to a small staircase. They ran up it and found a discarded rifle, which Kris picked up by the shoulder strap. Kelly and Kris then ran over to a nearby wall while Sabrina stood in front of a nearby structure.

Someone approached, asking, "What's going on here?" It was Miss Tutweiller. Sabrina then stepped out, pointing her gun, causing Emma to scream. Sabrina then pulled her to the side as they could hear someone else approaching.

Around the corner came a stumbling Bosley. His eyes were glazed as he grabbed the side of his head. The only thing he was wearing was a life-jacket around his waist area. Tutweiller started giggling, but Sabrina reprimanded her, saying, "Don't laugh at him."

Cody then approached asking, "What's going on WHOA!" He turned away from Bosley, saying, "I did not need to see that!"

"Cody, what are you doing here?" asked Moseby. "It's nearly curfew."

"I was sitting on the Sky Deck," answered Cody. "Was anybody hurt?"

"Nothing but Bosley's pride and his head," answered Kris.

"What were you doing on the Sky Deck this late?" asked Moseby. "Aren't you normally in bed by now?"

"I just wanted to be by myself, that's all," answered Cody.

Clearly not buying it, Moseby said, "Right."

"I can vouch for him, Mr. Moseby," said Kirby. "I saw him on my surveillance cameras. He's been doing this for several months, even before the killings started. Once he gets off work, he just sits on the Sky Deck alone until curfew."

Moseby obviously trusted Kirby more than he did Cody. Finally, he sighed and said, "Very well. You're free to go."

Back in Bosley's cabin, he was now in his night robe as he held an ice pack to his head. Kelly was checking the gun for fingerprints while Sabrina fixed him a cup of hot tea. Bosley said, "Now look, I have been thumped on the head, I have been stripped to the buff, I have been embarrassed BEYOND WORDS! Do I have to sit here and wait for you three to decide that the time is right to make your jokes and laugh?"

"We are not going to laugh," reassured Sabrina.

"And we're not going to make jokes, either," said Kelly.

"Emma did want to know if you were married, though," said Kris with a smile. This caused Kelly and Sabrina to laugh.

"Oh, come on!" yelled Bosley.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" cried Kris with a smile. "Blame it on the Jill in me!"

"Well, let's get down to business," said Bosley.

"You're right, Bos, okay," said Sabrina. "Let's talk about Miss Tutweiller. Now, she could have taken something and hit you over the head. But the question is, is she strong enough to have dragged you up onto the deck and um. . . done what was done to you?" Sabrina did her best to hold in her laughter as Kris smiled and smacked her in the arm.

"Aw, look!" protested an indignant Bosley. "Wait a minute, I was not criminally assaulted, you know. Somebody just stole my pajamas, nothing else!"

Realization dawned on Sabrina as she said, "We are forgetting something very important: The man overboard warning that was sounded just before Bosley got hit on the head. Now suppose this whole thing was just a setup to take our attention away?"

Seeing Sabrina's point, Kelly said, "Yeah, think about it. Who checked to see if anybody else was missing?"

"No one," said Kris. "It's an elaborate scheme, but it could be."

Kelly got up and said, "I'm going to have the captain check the passengers and crew." She picked up the phone and dialed, but nothing happened. "The line's dead."

"Well, maybe that's because of the fire in Bree's cabin," said Kris.

"Or another stunt perpetrated by the murderer," said Bosley.

"Well, whatever it is, the captain's going to have to make sure nobody's missing," said Kelly. "I'll go see him now."

"I'll come with you and check out the dead telephone," said Kris. The two of them walked out together, leaving Bosley and Sabrina alone.

Kelly and Kris walked down the hallway. However, they stopped when Kris pulled Kelly back. Kris quickly shushed her and whispered, "There's someone there." They then pulled out their guns and walked along the wall. Sure enough, there was a shadow on the far wall. Kris jumped out, pointing her gun, and gasped when she saw that it was another dead body.

"What is it?" asked Kelly.

"See for yourself," answered Kris as she lowered her gun. Kelly joined Kris and saw that it was the captain. There was a note pinned to his body. Kris read it aloud. "'One funeral down, two to go.' I'll go report this to Mr. Moseby."

"I'll go on to the captain's quarters," said Kelly. "There might be a clue there."

Kelly was looking for the captain's quarters when she ran into Cody. Recognizing him, Kelly asked, "Cody? What are you doing here?"

"I'm about to go to bed," answered Cody. "It's curfew. Besides, I have school in the morning." As Kelly nodded, Cody asked, "But look, Miss. . .?"

Realizing that Cody didn't know who she was, Kelly said, "Just call me Kelly."

"Kelly?" asked Cody. "Look, I know it's none of my business, but what were you doing when you found your friend na. . . hurt? You and your friends had guns, but Mr. Moseby and Kirby didn't look surprised. What's going on here?"

Kelly gave it some thought. She took a deep breath and decided to just tell him the truth. "Look, Cody, I'm going to level with you, okay? Because I think I can trust you. You're aware that several people have been killed the last two months, right?" When Cody nodded, Kelly continued. "Well, the truth is my friends and I are not just passengers. We're private investigators. Mr. Tipton hired us to find out who's behind these killings. My friend Kris and I just found the captain dead and I want go to his quarters and see if there are any clues. Would you take me there?"

Surprised at what he had just learned, Cody just nodded. "Sure. Follow me."

Cody led Kelly down to the captain's quarters. It was located in the same area where two other people had died. Like before, all the doors shut by themselves. "What's going on here?" asked Cody in surprise.

Steam soon began pouring into the room. Kelly asked, "Does that answer your question?"

"We're trapped!" yelled Cody. The two of them tried to open the doors to no avail. Kelly climbed onto the rail on the wall and felt the ceiling for any panels that might be lose. She found one, opened it up, and climbed up it. She then pulled Cody up with her. "Thanks," said Cody.

Kelly just smiled and nodded as she and Cody came to a ventilator shaft. They opened it up and dropped out. Kelly then saw the live steam valve shutoff wheel and turned it off.

The next morning, everyone onboard the Tipton, passengers, crew, and students, were gathered on the Sky Deck. Kirby, Sabrina, and Kris were sitting at a small table with Moseby and Bosley standing behind them. Moseby said, "As acting captain, I have decided that due to the present circumstances, I have no choice but to turn the responsibility for your safety over to Mr. Bosley, Ms. Duncan, and Miss Munroe. The reason being is that they are in fact private investigators hired by Mr. Tipton. Mr. Bosley?"

Bosley nodded and said, "Thank you, Mr. Moseby." He then raised his voice so that everybody could hear him. "As you all know by now, three lives have been lost since we left Los Angeles: The captain, Cody Martin, a student here, and one of my associates, Kelly Garrett."

Bailey's eyes widened as she gasped and placed her hands over her mouth after hearing this.

Bosley continued, "Up to this time, there was no clue to the killer's identity. But now, we have the means of positively identifying the murderer."

Sabrina then stood as she spoke up. "When the steam valve was turned on, two clear fingerprints were left on the metal."

Kris remained seated as she spoke next. "We don't have the means to remove them here, but we can easily compare them to the samples and, that way, identify the killer."

Bosley spoke again, saying, "With Mr. Moseby and Mr. Morris' permission, we have called you all here today to ask for samples of your fingerprints. Now, we cannot compel you to give them to us. But because the danger is so clear, we will be forced to lock anyone who refuses in their cabins until we reach port, where at that time, the police will take those fingerprints and make the comparisons."

Kris finally stood up and said, "When you have given us your fingerprints, please return to your cabins and remain there until you're notified. Do not, for any reason, go into the passage where the steam valve is located."

"Alright, everyone," said Sabrina. "We'll try and do this as quickly as we can." With that, she and Kris sat down as everyone began walking up to them to be fingerprinted. Sabrina, Kris, and Kirby worked as fast as they could.

Bailey was among the first to give her fingerprints. When she was done, she took off. Instead of going back to her cabin, she found a secluded spot and cried.

While everyone else was being fingerprinted, Kelly and Cody were back up near the ventilator shaft that they had jumped out of the previous night. Cody's hormones were working overtime as he couldn't help but cast looks at Kelly, who was now sporting a black leotard with black stockings and black flat-soled shoes. He could easily picture Bailey in one of those. Trying to keep his mind on the task at hand, he asked in a whisper, "You think this will work?"

"Let's hope so," Kelly whispered back.

Once the last person was fingerprinted, Kirby said, "That's the last of them."

"Good," said Sabrina. "Now, we wait and see what happens."

"I hope this works," said Moseby.

"We all do, Mr. Moseby," said Kris. "We all do."

Back in their hiding place, Cody and Kelly heard someone whistling. Kelly whispered into her walkie-talkie, "Bree, Kris, someone's coming."

Kris got the message. "It worked." She, Sabrina, Bosley, and Kirby took off.

Bailey had been crying for at least half-an-hour. All she could think about was Cody. She couldn't believe it had taken this to make her realize how much he meant to her. And now, she would never see him again. She looked up when she heard footsteps approaching. She saw four people run by and recognized them as Kirby and the ones she had given her fingerprints to. She decided to follow them.

Meanwhile, Cody and Kelly saw someone approach the steam valve shutoff. As the steam valve was opened, Cody's eyes widened. He couldn't see the man's face, but he thought he knew who it was. "It can't be," whispered Cody. Kelly shushed him and slowly opened the ventilator shaft. Now, the man was spray-painting something on the wall next to the steam valve shutoff. Kelly picked up her gun and jumped out, surprising the man. Acting quickly, the man grabbed her and slammed her face-first into a wall. He tried to run, only to be cut off by Kris.

"Freeze!" cried Kris. Sabrina soon came from the side, Bosley from behind. The man held up his hand as if to surrender, but then ran over Bosley. He didn't get far though, as Kirby stepped in front of him.

The man ran smack into Kirby's massive body. Kirby frowned at the man and asked, "Going somewhere, Haggis?"

Bosley got up and went to help Kelly up as Bailey approached. Seeing Haggis surrounded, she gasped. "Haggis? You killed Cody?"

"Not exactly," came a voice from above.

Bailey put her hands over her mouth as she saw a boy make his way down from the ceiling. The boy turned. It was Cody! "Cody?" asked Bailey in disbelief. "You're alive!"

"So he is," said Haggis. "Too bad you can't say the same for yourself!" He then pulled a gun out of his uniform!

"NO!" yelled Cody as Haggis fired. Cody pushed Bailey out of the way, only to be struck himself!

"CODY!" screamed Bailey as she saw him fall to the floor. Panic filled Bailey. He couldn't be dead! She'd just found out he was alive, and now he was dead for real? She heard a moan. Cody turned over, pain etched on his face. Bailey gasped as she saw that his left arm was bleeding badly.

Sabrina kicked the gun out of Haggis' hand. Kelly then jumped on top of him, pinning him down and allowing Kirby to cuff him. "Congratulations," said Haggis. "You caught me. But that won't stop this boat from blowing up." The Angels, Bosley, and Kirby looked at each other.

While the others took Haggis away to be interrogated, Kris walked over to Cody and Bailey, holstering her gun as she did so. She asked, "Cody, can you sit up?"

"I'll try," said Cody. Bailey and Kris helped him. He leaned back against the wall, holding his left arm with his right hand.

"How bad does it hurt?" asked Kris.

"I can't feel my arm," answered Cody. "I. . . I think the bullet went through."

"Let me see," said Kris. Cody tentatively moved his hand from his bleeding arm, allowing Kris to tear his sleeve and take a look at the wound. "Yeah. It looks like it did. Come on, let's get you to the infirmary."

Bailey and Kris helped Cody to his feet. As they walked towards the infirmary, Bailey asked, "What was that Haggis said about the ship blowing up?"

"You let us worry about that," answered Kris. "Right now, Cody needs a doctor."

Zack, London, Maya, Woody, and Miss Tutweiller approached Mr. Moseby's desk in the lobby. "You wanted to see us, Mr. Moseby?" asked Zack.

"Yes," said Moseby. "I just wanted to let you know the killer has been caught."

"Oh, that's a relief," said Miss Tutweiller. "Who was it?"

"It was Haggis," answered Mr. Moseby. "They took him away to be interrogated, but not before he shot Cody."

"What?" asked everyone in unison.

"But Mr. Bosley said Cody was dead!" cried Maya.

Moseby shook his head. "Only the captain was killed last night. Cody and Miss Garrett were almost killed, but they escaped. It was all part of a plan to lure the killer out. It worked, but Cody was shot."

"Is he going to die?" asked London.

"No, he's fine," reassured Moseby. "But now, we have another problem. Haggis has said that the ship is due to explode. Mr. Bosley and his associates are trying to get him to tell them where the bombs are, if there are any."

"Hey, why isn't Bailey here?" asked Woody.

"Oh, she's with Cody in the infirmary," answered Moseby. "He had to go get stitches in his left arm."

After reaching the infirmary, Kris soon left to join the others in interrogating Haggis. Bailey stayed by Cody's side the whole time. By this time, the feeling had returned to his left arm, which wasn't necessarily a good thing for him. Cody held Bailey's hand tightly, gritting his teeth and grimacing in pain as the doctor stitched his arm up. Once the stitches were in, Cody's arm was wrapped in gauze and placed in a sling. When he was done, the doctor walked out, giving the two teens some time to themselves.

Once they were alone, Bailey just looked down at the floor as she freed her hand from Cody's. Cody turned to her and asked, "Something on your mind, Bails?"

Bailey finally looked at Cody. She said, "Cody,. . . why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would you take a bullet for me?"

Now, it was Cody's turn to look down. When he finally looked up at Bailey again, he said, "Because I love you."

Bailey looked at Cody in surprise. "W. . . what?"

"I never stopped loving you, Bailey," continued Cody. "Paris was the worst night of my life. I should have known doing that stupid practice date wasn't a good idea. All I wanted was for our first anniversary to be perfect and it turned out to be anything but. I tried to win you back, Bailey. I really did. But after what happened at the chocolate factory, I knew then that I'd lost you forever. I tried to move on, but I can't. I tried to date other girls, but I couldn't. So I kept it all locked inside. I've cried myself to sleep so many nights, I'm surprised I still have any tears left." He looked down again for several seconds. When he finally looked Bailey in the eye again, he said, "If you never want to see me again, I understand. I mean, how could you or anyone else love someone like me? I'm nothing but a weak and worthless worm."

"Cody, please, stop," said Bailey. "Don't say that about yourself. So what if you're not the most attractive guy? So what if you're not the strongest or most athletic. You're smart, you're sweet, you're kind and sensitive. Our break-up wasn't entirely on you, I was at fault too. I should have known that you wouldn't cheat on me. You were the best boyfriend I ever had and I threw it all away because of my pride. You planned a date for me and I did crap. Paris was the worst night of my life too. And I've tried to move on and date other boys, but it hasn't worked. Somehow, they all knew I still loved you, even if I didn't want to admit it to myself."

This surprised Cody. "You. . . you love me?"

"I never stopped," said Bailey. "I just wish it hadn't taken me thinking you were dead to realize it. When Mr. Bosley said that you were dead, I felt my heart breaking all over again. I don't want to feel that way anymore, Cody. What I'm saying is, do you think maybe we could, you know, start over?"

Cody closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes, he smiled and took her hand again, saying, "I would love that very much."

Bailey returned the smile. Lost in each others' eyes, they slowly leaned forward and kissed. When they came up for air, their foreheads were still touching. Cody smiled and softly said, "I love you, my little Haybail."

Bailey returned the smile and replied, just as softly, "I love you, Cody-Kitten."

A knock on the door brought them out of their reverie. It opened, revealing Mr. Moseby. He allowed himself a small smile as he said, "Cody, glad to see you're okay. Listen, Ms. Duncan, Miss Garrett, and Miss Munroe are going after the bombs. You're welcome to join us on the bridge if you'd like. Zack and the others are already there." Cody and Bailey looked at each other again before getting up and following.

Kris, Kelly, and Sabrina each went below decks. In separate rooms, they searched with their flashlights until they found the bombs.

Moseby, Cody, and Bailey walked onto the bridge. When Zack and the others saw them, they smiled at them. As Cody and Bailey held hands, Zack asked in a whisper, "Are you two. . . ?"

Cody and Bailey looked at each other and smiled before simply nodding.

Maya smiled and whispered, "I was wondering when you two would come to your senses. You were made for each other." Cody and Bailey just looked down, slightly embarrassed.

Soon, Bosley spoke up. "We've located the three bombs, and the Angels are babysitting."

"Good," came Charlie's response over the ship's radio. "I've got a relay set up with Marsh of the bomb squad. We can talk to you, you relay to the Angels. Now, are you sure there's no one else onboard with bomb disposal experience, Bosley?"

Bosley took a look at Moseby, who shook his head. "The manager says no," answered Bosley. "The basic work the Angels did at the Police Academy make them the closest things to bomb experts we have on deck."

From his office in Los Angeles, Marsh spoke up. "I hate to interrupt, but we're wasting a lot of time here, particularly since we don't know how much we've got. Now, has the ship stopped?"

"Already done," answered Bosley.

"Alright, ask them to describe the bomb," said Marsh.

Bosley spoke into his walkie-talkie, "Hello, Angels? Marsh needs a description of the bomb."

Kris was the first to speak up, with Bosley holding his walkie-talkie up to the radio so that Marsh could hear them. "The timing mechanism is blind. It's in a small metal box with four screws holding the lid down. There's a yellow light and a red light. The yellow light's on."

Kelly was next. "There are seven protruding wire, color-keyed red, green, yellow, green and white-striped, black, blue and white-striped, and white."

Finally, Sabrina added her voice. "The timing mechanism sits on top of a bundle of dynamite. It's fastened down with electric tape and it sits on a leveling base that looks like modeling clay."

After hearing and writing down everything, Marsh took a deep breath and said, "Your nut knows what he's doing. Alright, somebody tell me how the wires go to the dynamite. Do they pass through the modeling clay?"

"No, they go around it, and they disappear underneath," answered Kris.

"All of the wires, or just some?" asked Marsh.

"All of them," responded Kelly.

"The odds are, some of them are decoys," said Marsh. "Alright, now, put your hand gently on the metal box over the timing mechanism. Only one of you do that."

"Okay, I will," volunteered Sabrina.

"Alright, easy," said Marsh. "Now just barely touch it. Then tell me about it. Is it warm?"

Steadily, Sabrina put her hand on top of the timing mechanism. When she felt it, she answered, "A little warm, and there's a slight vibration."

"Is the vibration metric?" asked Marsh. "Uh. . .like a clock?"

"No," came Sabrina's answer. "It's steady, but it doesn't feel like a clock. The sensation is uh. . . more like. . . what, uh. . .like a tuning fork looks, you know what I mean?"

"Close enough," responded Marsh. "Alright, now take your hand off the bomb, Sabrina." As she did so, Marsh continued. "Kris, one at a time, touch the wires. But don't make any contact with the metal box. Then tell me about it."

Kris was the most nervous of all the Angels as she took a deep breath and said, "Right. Here I go." One-by-one, she touched each wire. Bosley, Moseby, Miss Tutweiller, and the kids all listened and waited nervously. "The red wire, cool, no vibration. The green and white-striped wire, no vibration, but it's warm. The black wire, cool, no vibration. The white wire, slight vibration, warm, slightly warm. The green wire, no vibration, cool, no, no wait. It's. . .warm. Green is warm, no vibration. The blue and white-striped, slight. . . yes, there's a slight vibration, cool, no. . . heat. Slight vibration, heat. Last but not least, the yellow wire, cool, no vibration."

Marsh said, "I'll bet you fifty-to-one the guy who built this bomb is color-blind."

"According to his personnel file, he is," confirmed Bosley.

"But how did you know that?" asked Kelly.

"He keyed on the white wire," answered Marsh. "Now, who hasn't been the guinea pig yet? You, Kelly?"

Kelly nodded and said, "My turn."

"You get to lift the timing box," said Marsh. "Lift it slow and easy. The instant you feel ANY kind of tension, stop. Then tell me how high above the cradle the box is. Got it?"

"Got it," responded Kelly. Slowly, but surely, she reached for the timing mechanism and carefully lifted it. When she stopped, she said, "An inch. Maybe a little less. We'll call it an inch."

"Ease it back down," said Marsh. "Then let me know when it's back in place."

Kelly slowly and carefully placed the box back down. When she was done, she said, "It's down."

"Alright, now there are four moves," said Marsh. "The first three are no problem because it doesn't make a difference whether I'm right or wrong. The last one, if I'm right, it's dangerous. If I'm wrong,. . . it's a disaster." The Angels waited for Marsh's instructions. "First, snip the blue wire, but make sure the tool you are using isn't touching anything else. Then, clear it in both directions."

Kris, Sabrina, and Kelly each did what they were told. Kris was the first to complete her task. "Done."

Kelly wasn't far behind. "Done."

Finally, it was down to Sabrina. "Done."

Satisfied, Marsh continued. "Now do the same thing to the red wire and then the yellow wire, in that order, same precautions."

Kelly, Sabrina, and Kris got to work. As she waited on the bridge her friends, Bailey said, "Oh, I hope they don't blow up."

"Yeah," said Woody. "It'd be a shame to see three hotties such as them go out like this."

"Not to mention me," said London.

When Kris cut the yellow wire, she noticed the lights change. Kelly noticed it too. Kelly said, "The red light just went on."

"No problem," said Marsh.

Soon, the Angels were finished. Sabrina said, "Done."

Kelly was next. "Done."

This time, Kris was the last one to speak. "Done."

Marsh let out a deep breath and said, "Alright, now comes the juicy one. If you've got what I think you've got, there are only two possibilities: When you snip the white wire, the thing goes boom. If it doesn't go boom, you have somewhere between ten seconds and one minute to GET RID OF THAT THING!" After taking a moment to calm down, he added, "What I'm saying is, no matter what. . . those bombs are going to blow. So before you snip the white wire, get hold of the whole works. And make d*** sure you have a path clear to the rail!"

Kris let out another deep breath. "Are we clear, Bosley?"

Bosley turned to Moseby. "Mr. Moseby?"

Moseby responded, "Kirby has the crew and the passengers at mid-ship on the starboard side."

Bosley nodded before saying into his walkie-talkie, "There is nothing in your way to the port side."

Before the Angels did anything else, Sabrina spoke up. "Hey, uh. . ., look, um. . .,let's all do it at the same time." With a nervous smile, she continued, "That way, if we go, you know we'll. . . we'll all go together."

Kelly took a moment before responding. "I'm ready. How about you, Kris?"

Kris let out one more deep breath before answering, "As I'll ever be. Shall we go on three?"

Sabrina: "One."

Kelly: "Two."

Kris: "Three."

With that, the Angels cut the white wires on the bombs. When they didn't explode, they each grabbed a firm hold of their respective bombs and moved out. Sabrina was the first to make it out. Without a moment's hesitation, she threw the bomb overboard. Kelly came up seconds later and did the same. Finally, Kris made it and threw her bomb out. All three bombs exploded in the water.

When the explosions died down, everyone on the bridge breathed a sigh of relief. Cody said it for all of them: "Thank God that's over."

Later on, Moseby, Kirby, Miss Tutweiller, Zack, Cody, London, Bailey, Maya, and Woody were having a buffet lunch with Bosley and the Angels. One of their suitcases was at the table with them, the phone on speaker. Charlie's voice came through, saying, "I want to congratulate you, Angels, on a job well done. And you too, Bosley."

Bosley smiled and said, "Thank you, Charlie."

"Angels is right," whispered Woody to Zack, who slightly nodded in agreement.

Zack then said, "I still can't believe you three are detectives. I mean, you can't be detectives, you're too hot." Maya elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow! Sorry," said Zack as he turned to his girlfriend.

"It's okay, Maya," said Sabrina. "Zack's not the first boy who's ever said that to me."

"Who was the first?" asked Woody.

Sabrina smiled and said, "My ex-husband," before taking a sip of her drink. That got Woody and Zack to shut up as everyone else chuckled at their expense.

Miss Tutweiller then smiled and asked, "So, what's Charlie look like?"

The Angels looked at her like she'd grown a second head. "What are you asking us for?" asked Kris.

"Wait," said Bailey. "This guy's your boss and you've never even met him?"

"So what?" asked London. "I never see Daddy."

"You really should get out more often, Charlie," said Kris. "You'd love it here."

"Such is the price for the lonely life I lead," was Charlie's response.

Kelly smiled and said, "Oh, I hardly think your life is that lonely, Charlie. Sometimes, I suspect you have more fun than we do."

"Oh, well, I don't know about that," said Charlie. "Anyway, once you reach port, your plane back to Los Angeles will take off a few hours later. What do you plan to do in the meantime? An ocean voyage can get very boring unless you have some sort of activity."

"Oh, don't you worry about that, Charlie," said Kelly with a smile. "We have an activity planned."

"In fact, it's one of the best-loved by man," added Kris with a smile of her own.

"I'm not sure I'm following," said Charlie.

"Think about it, Charlie," said Sabrina. "Just think about it."

"Bye, Charlie," said Kelly. She then hung up.

"Speaking of which," said Maya with a smile, "Zack, Woody, it's almost time."

"Time for what?" asked Zack in confusion.

"Your punishment," said Moseby with a smile. "Remember that little stunt you and Woody pulled last week? Well, this is your punishment: For the next five hours, you will have to cater to these three ladies' every whim. . . no matter how demeaning. It was Maya's idea."

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this?" asked Woody miserably. Maya was grinning from ear-to-ear as she led both boys away.

Soon, Zack and Woody were dressed in tuxedos as Maya led them to where the Angels were laying out. Kelly and Kris were in their bikinis, Sabrina in beach clothes. Moseby handed Zack and Woody some bottles of champagne and said, "Have fun." He smiled as he walked away.

Maya just smiled and watched. Zack asked, "You're loving this, aren't you, Maya?"

"Yes, I am," answered Maya with a nod and a smile.

"I know we will," said Cody with a smile as he approached. Bailey and London giggled as they set up a video camera. "My arm may be in a sling, but a hundred gunshot wounds couldn't stop me from seeing this."

"And, action," said Bailey as she, Cody, and London sat down. Maya joined them moments later. They were loving every minute of this.

Zack and Woody poured the champagne into the glasses and handed them to the Angels. When they got their drinks, the Angels clinked their glasses. Kelly turned to Zack and Woody, saying, "Don't worry. We'll be gentle."

Zack and Woody moaned. They knew just by the way she said it, they were going to be anything but gentle.

THE END


End file.
